When wireless units communicate the usual way for the protocols to react to degradation of data transfer rate is to attempt to lower the transfer rate until a certain level where the communication is stopped. When the communication is stopped the units are not able to communicate. Usually the data transfer rate is abruptly brought to zero. If no communication is present the users of the units will not be able to receive messages, e.g. receive warnings.
Hence, an improved communication system and method would be advantageous, and in particular a more efficient and/or reliable communication system for use in situations where error rates rises to hinder communication would be advantageous.